A Peter ParkerxElena Gilbert fanfic The Blood Covered Web Part 1
by ChildOfTheSpider
Summary: Here is something that you guys have probably never read before, a crossover of Spider-Man and The Vampire Diaries! Enjoy!


school stuff. "_I am so late. On my first day too_!" Elena Gilbert wasn't your ordinary teenage girl, she was a Vampire. After her ex, Damon Salvatore, had died trying to save her, she thought she would never love again. She pulled her school bag over her left shoulder and jogged out of the house, running down the sidewalk towards the bus stop where the Midtown school bus would stop and collect the students at 8:40 A.M. She sighed softly, driving towards her. The bus stopped, Elena smiled softly at the driver as he opened the doors, she climbed aboard, looking at all of the mortal humans being taking a seat near the front of the bus next to a boy with brown hair and cute hazel coloured eyes. She rolled her eyes as she thought about making some new friends. Elena growled quietly. "_Hey. I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert_." She smiled softly. The boy turned to face her, his hazel orbs sparkled in the sunglight.

"Peter. Peter Parker." The boy replied, holding a hand out. Elena smiled again, taking his hand and shaking it a little before pulling her hand away. "You're new here, right?"

figure with blonde hair and a lightning bolt through it. "I can show you around if you want, you must have your timetable?" Peter smiled at Elena, pulling out his own timetable as she did the same, Peter compared the timetables before looking back at her. "We're pretty much in the same classes." He nodded as the school bus stopped at Midtown High. Peter stood up, getting off of the bus as Elena followed him closely. Peter was nice to her, she sighed softly at her new friend, something about him didn't seem... Ordinary. Elena walked through the entrance with him, walking down the coridor and to her new locker. "Your locker is fairly close to mine." Peter smiled, looking down at her. "We have Biology first." He nodded, "We could sit together or I could leave you to find some new fiends...?"

"_No!"_ Elena took his hand, holding onto it tightly as she looked up into his hazel orbs.

"Okay... I won't leave you..." Peter smiled softly, carefully squeezing her hand an pulling her towards their first class together.

Months passed after their first encounter,Peter had gotten to know Elena really well, a best friend. Elena had become really popular, making her join the cheerleading squad like she did back at Mystic Falls. Elena was now Liz Allen's 'sister' apparently to Liz. Elena had stuck up for Peter during the past few months, getting the two closer each and every time. On the day of graduation, Peter stood up to get his certificate when a car was thrown across the field, Doctor Octopus needed a test subject and was not going to give up easily.

"_PETER PARKER!"_ Doctor Octopus yelled, looking over the fleeing graduates. Elena stood in his way, looking up at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"_What do you want him for?"_

The eight-limbed maniac smirked, _"All in good time, my dear." _He raised a mehanical arm, going to hit her with it when a costumed man swung on some sort of webbing, wrapping an arm around Elena and pulling her off somewhere else. He pulled her behind the gymnasium, his golden-honeycomb patterned lenses reflected her image as he looked down at her, her hands rested onto his spider-emblem as she looked up at him.

_"Spider-Man?"_

"Not just Spidey." He said, pulling the mask off to reveal her best friend, Peter Parker. "I need you to stay here." Peter nodded, looking down at her. "Ock is crazy and I'll try to destroy everything."

Elena stared at Peter in shock, shaking her head a little. "_You're... Yo- You're Spider-Man?"_

_"_Yes. Now stay here." Peter smiled, pulling his mask back over his head. Elena shook her head, pushing his mask up to the rim of his nose and looking at him. "_I need to know you'll come back to me safe."_ She smiled, standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips against his own, closing her eyes.

Peter frowned, kissing her back a little deeper before she pulled away, pulling his mask back down over his lips and smiling up at him. _"You need to come back now..."_ Elena whispered into his ear, smirking softly, "_You owe me kiss..." _Peter nodded, gently stroking hercheek before jumping over the gymnasuim and landing in front of Doctor Octopus.

"Now... Where were we?"


End file.
